


atin ang gabi

by yoondong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoondong/pseuds/yoondong
Summary: it's always compromising and understanding and trying; they're both still getting the hang of this relationship thing, but it's working out.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	atin ang gabi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sungieplum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungieplum/gifts).



> chenji brainrot for bestie bc i <3 her and we need to have healthier coping mechanisms aside from projecting on our writing charot 1/2
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mahaeduo) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/mahaeduo)

  


practice is running a little later than usual—chenle had warned him naman na it does on some nights, so he was aware, but he couldn't help glancing at his watch every few minutes.

  


it's been a month since they became boyfriends. a month since they sorted their shit out, figuring out where they stood between the line of friends and lovers after toeing around for a while. it was a long, long conversation; a little bit of tears were involved (mababaw siya, okay) but it was all worth it.

  


chenle was his.

  


no more avoiding confrontations and feelings and ranting to their friends about it ("jisung, bunso, mahal ka namin, but you really need to sort your shit out. 'di kami dapat nakakarinig kung paano mo siya gusto i-date, okay?"), because it was all official now.

  


napag-usapan din naman nila na they would both lay off grand gestures and unnecessary celebrations ("ayaw mo ng weeksary? eh daysary?" "chenle, iiwan kita ngayon din. please 'wag."). as cheesy as it sounds, each day was already a celebration for him kasi kuntento na siya. 

  


it was, and still is, a foreign feeling: happiness. there were times he caught himself in the middle of yet another stream of self-sabotage but holds, pauses, because he knows he deserves it naman. insecurities and ugly thoughts shouldn't get in the way of what he had been wanting for a long time, and jisung's working on it, okay! chenle's aware naman, and though he isn't that showy or vocal about his affection, he tries his best, because it knows it'll help jisung, too. 

  


(it's always compromising and understanding and trying; they're both still getting the hang of this relationship thing, but it's working out.)

  


when he looks up from his phone onto the court he makes eye contact with chenle, who apparently has been staring at him already. 'sorry,' he mouths. jisung shakes his head and flashes a thumbs up.

  


in turn, the older boy smiles before turning to his game.

  
  
  
  
  


  


  


"bilisan ko lang," chenle says, sprinting over to him after training was finally over. jisung rolls his eyes and throws a towel at him from his bag.

  


"ang dami mong alam. kanina pa nga ako naghihintay, 'di naman ako nagrereklamo," sagot niya.

  


"sige, mamayang alas nueve na 'ko maliligo."

  


"hanap kang sakit? sige, kahit hanggang alas dose pa eh."

  


napangiti si chenle rito at kinuha backpack niya. he doesn't say anything, but jisung understands. buti na lang tumalikod na ito at nagsimulang pumunta sa mga showers kasi kung nahuli niyang ngumiti rin si jisung out of kilig, aasarin pa siya nito. tarantado talaga.

  
  
  
  


  


  


  


on most days, chenle drives them both home. hatid niya muna si jisung sa condo before heading to his; but he was told to stay shotgun habang si jisung magmamaneho. he drives them off campus and into the university next to theirs where there's an infamous merienda (mostly tuhog) place, definitely  _ not  _ to celebrate their one month anniversary. it's been explicitly agreed upon na hindi naman nila papansinin mga gan'on but it was as if jisung already planned this.

  


(and he's been keeping track din naman, 'no.)

  


matagal nga nang onti yung hintay, but then jisung sets the food in front of them, excitedly pushing a plate of pancit canton his way before spearing a piece of kikiam. gutom na siya, and the way his stomach's been growling the entire ride here's enough evidence for that. for some reason, practice took way too long to finish today and all he wants to do is lie down and get some rest, but jisung's been excited since last night and he doesn't have the heart to decline.

  


he kind of feels bad nga for being distant lately because of responsibilities, but jisung's been nothing but patient. chenle keeps these thoughts to himself, shrugging them off again before finally eating. he notices the younger bought sticks of isaw too, probably because he kept on talking about it ever since he was made to try it for the first time a few weeks ago.

  


"isaw?" he asks, an eyebrow raised.

  


jisung looks cute, cheeks stuffed, pausing to look at him mid-bite. he nods. "'di mo matantanan kakakwento eh," he replies, after a beat. "might as well, 'di ba?"

  


his heart swells.

  
  
  
  


  


  


  


after eating, napagdesisyunan nilang maglakad muna sandali bago umuwi. the campus looked beautiful at this time, stars finding homes for themselves in the dark sky. there were still plenty of people but they didn't mind. 

  


"five minutes," chenle says finally, as they stop in their tracks to admire the field. oh how he wants to sit down like everyone else with jisung and just bicker and talk about everything at once, but they both had early classes tomorrow, so it would have to wait. maybe he could aya na lang pabalik on a day they were free. "time's running."

  


jisung hums, but says nothing. he grabs chenle's hand and intertwines his fingers with his, giving a little squeeze before stilling. "four."

  


everything feels like a blur. he isn't one for cheesy  _ anything _ (pareho sila, really), pero parang silang dalawa lang yung nasa lugar na 'yun ngayon. chenle squeezes his hand back, before uttering a "three."

  


gustong-gusto niya kuhanin cellphone niya para makuhanan ng litrato kamay nila ngayon. si jisung. he can replay this over and over in his head, but having something tangible to remind him of this night would be even better. slowly, with his free hand, he brings his phone out to take a photo of the sky, and their hands coiled around each other's. "two…" he snaps a photo of jisung too, but the younger boy notices it and swats it away. he laughs, making a mental note to set it as his new lockscreen later. it was due for a change, anyway. 

  


"one." a kiss on his hand, before being pulled away to where his car is parked. "balik na tayo. pagod ka na eh."

  



End file.
